Vizuna
Vizuna, the Protector of Jungle, was one of the six Protectors of Okoto, guarding the Region of Jungle. History Birthed to a family boasting a proud legacy under the Protector of Jungle lineage, Vizuna was born in a coastal township in the Central Jungle Region of Okoto. With each generation of his ancestors claiming the Protector title, he was trained from an early age to one day succeed his mother. Over the course of Vizuna's youth, Okoto bore witness to an island-wide Skull Spider infestation. With the creatures amassing in numbers under the Lord of Skull Spiders and harassing the villagers, life on Okoto became inherently challenging for Vizuna. With Skull Spider activity increasing exponentially, and with the Islanders of the various elemental regions divided, his early years were markedly turbulent. Following the retirement of his mother, Vizuna willingly accepted the mantle of Protector of Jungle in his late adolescence, donning his mother's Air Elemental Flame Bow and inheriting a detailed map of several locations in the Region of Jungle of ancestral significance. Learning to recite the ancient Prophecy of Heroes as dictated by his fellow Protectors, the young Protector took charge of his Region and set about patrolling the various settlements under his protection, occasionally journeying to other Regions and encountering the other Protectors. Following a worrying resurgence in Skull Spider activities and the destruction of several villages in the Region of Jungle, the Protectors gathered at the Temple of Time and remarked that several new stars had appeared, indicating that the arrival of the Toa would soon be at hand. Electing to summon the legendary Elemental Masters to combat the Skull Spider infestation, the Protectors entered the temple and recited the Prophecy of Heroes. Several days later, six comets rained down in the various regions of Okoto, each carrying a vessel containing an Elemental Master. Investigating the crash site with several local villagers, Vizuna encountered Toa Lewa, Master of Jungle, who possessed no memory of his past. Concerned by his champion's lack of recollection, Vizuna resolved to inform the Toa of his role as a peacekeeper and legendary guardian of Okoto. Charging him with retrieving the Golden Mask of Jungle, Vizuna guided the Toa through some of the Region's most dangerous areas on a quest to claim the mask from its shrine. Over the course of their journey, Vizuna acquainted the Toa with various species of wildlife and recounted the Tale of the Mask Maker Brothers; Ekimu and Makuta. After battling their way through a number of Skull Spiders and subterranean obstacles, Nilkuu eventually led Pohatu to the shrine of his Golden Mask. Once the Toa had ventured towards the pedestal, however, Vizuna as assaulted by a swarm of Skull Spiders. Prepared to sacrifice himself to buy Lewa a further few minutes, the Protector engaged the swarm, ultimately being overwhelmed by their numbers. Donning the Golden Mask and calling upon its Elemental Energy, Lewa returned to defend Vizuna, defeating the Skull Spider swarm and clearing the shrine. With the Golden Mask retrieved and Lewa's quest completed, Vizuna then instructed the Toa to travel to the City of the Mask Makers, where he would meet his fellow Elemental Masters and battle the Lord of Skull Spider, liberating the Islanders from the tyranny of his Skull Spider legions. With the Toa uniting for the first time outside the City of the Mask Makers, Vizuna and his fellow Protectors attempted to follow them from a distance. With the city's bridge destroyed in a battle with a legion of Skull Warriors, however, the Protectors were forced to assail a rope bridge that a missing architect named Harvali had constructed across the chasm. Attacked by Skull Spiders halfway across, the six elders were forced to take shelter across the chasm. Remarking a series of ancient carvings pertaining to the Elemental Creatures, the Protectors eventually made their way through a series of tunnels beneath the city, where they were confronted by Harvali, who ventured towards them with a spear. Recognizing Vizuna as both a childhood friend and the Protector of her Region, the architect informed them of a large snake that had been possessed by a Skull Spider, which had plagued her for many months. Confronting the creature themselves, the Protectors ultimately managed to dislodge the Skull Spider and free the snake from the influence of the Skull Army. Remarking the high concentration of Skull Spiders in the catacombs beneath the city, the Protectors soon happened upon the lair of the Lord of Skull Spiders, who had been wounded in his battle against the Toa and was being nursed back to health by his legions. Hatching a cunning plan, the six Protectors and Harvali raided the lair with their Elemental Blasters, intent on eliminating the Lord of Skull Spiders in his weakened state. With the snake-creature at their aid, the six Islanders were eventually able to engineer a cave-in, buying the Lord of Skull Spiders beneath great megaliths of rock and debris and finally ridding Okoto of his menace. Reaching the surface, Vizuna was drawn to the Great Forge. With Harvali continuing to accompany them, they entered the structure to witness the aftermath of a confrontation between the recently revived Make Maker Ekimu and Kulta the Skull Grinder. With Ekimu emerging victorious, the Protectors set about tending to the unconscious Toa and apprehending both the Skull Grinder and Skull Basher. Once Ekimu had repaired the Golden Masks of each of the Elemental Masters, the Toa and Protectors celebrated their victory over Makuta's forces, having liberating the Mask Maker City, the ancient homeland of the Islanders. With the original bridge destroyed in the conflict, they set about constructing a new means of access for the other Islanders to reach the city. Once repairs had been completed, Tahu and Narmoto willed a series of fireworks into existence, using the bright lights to summon the villagers back to their homeland. Following the reconstruction of the City of Mask Makers, Vizuna relocated back to the Okotan heartland, where he continued to pursue his role as Protector and oversaw the governance of his region. Roughly two weeks later after Ekimu's revival, Nilkuu proposed that the Toa explore the various elemental regions of the island, clearing out any remaining Skull Spiders and Skull Warriors left lingering from Makuta's attempted conquest. With the Regions of Fire, Earth, and Jungle liberated by the Toa, Vizuna guided the Elemental Masters across the Jungle Region and personally witnessed the liberation of a rural farming village named Hornfell. After the battle was won and a swarm of Skull Spiders had been exterminated, Vizuna was approached by Kivoda, who had journeyed to the village intent on guiding the Toa to his region. On his journey, however, the Protector of Water intercepted a distress letter at a lighthouse in the Region of Water. Delivering it to Vizuna, the Protectors read it in unison and learnt that Jaller and Takua had become trapped in the Great Marsh north of their position. Informing the Toa, Kivoda and Vizuna tasked them with rescuing the villagers before continuing on their sweep of the island. Abilities and Traits Vizuna is wise, and has been entrusted with sacred knowledge from the Protectors before him, such as the Prophecy of Heroes. Mask and Tools Vizuna bears the Protector Mask of Jungle, forged by Ekimu long ago and passed down through the generations. It has the ability to allow the user to manipulate and control Jungle, and can also change landscapes to the user's desire. The Protector wields an Air Elemental Flame Bow, which can fire accurate blasts of air at a target. Forms Appearances *''Riptide'' - First Appearance *''New'' (Not mentioned by name) *''Preparation of Rites'' *''Web of Shadows'' *''Pushing Back the Dark'' *''Lost in the Dark'' *''Light in the Dark'' *''A New Legend'' *''Endgame'' Category:Jungle Category:Protectors Category:Okoto Category:Generation 2 Category:Okotan